joke_battlesfandomcom-20200216-history
Wallace (But The Senate Is Wallace)
Summary Behold the dark lord himself Wallace commander of all the dark side he is the true jedi of the dark side and is more powerful than all the star wars characters in the verse he was able to kill darth vader and darth maul in 1 second and was able to kill all of the jedi from the light side including han solo in time Wallace killed Darth Sidious And Now He Is Leader Of The Dark Side And Who Ever Shall Get In His Way Will Feel The Power Of The Dark Side Powers and Stats Tier: 10-A Memetic Beyond Tiers Name: 'Wallace '''Origin: '''But The Senate Is Wallace '''Gender: '''Male '''Age: '''Unknown '''Classification: '''Lord '''Powers and Abilities: '''Superhuman Physical Characteristics,Enhanced Senses,Precognition, Telekinesis, Telepathy, Telekinetic Blasts, Mind Manipulation, Psychometry, Forcefield Creation (in the form of Force Barrier), Energy Manipulation (Can reflect, redirect, and absorb energy attacks thrown at him), Elemental Manipulation (in the form of Force Lightning) | Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Aura-Sensing, Master Lightsaber Duelist, Precognition, Clairvoyance, Telepathy, Mind/Memory Manipulation, Illusion Creation, Psychometry, Energy Manipulation (Can reflect, redirect, and absorb energy attacks thrown at him), Electricity Manipulation (in the form of Force Lightning), Healing (Mid-Low; in the form of Force Healing), Resistance to Poison Manipulation, | Immortality (Type 6), Absorption (in the form of Force Drain), Teleportation(through objects, across huge distances, and into areas without the Force.), Elemental Manipulation (In the form of Force Maelstroms, Pyrokinesis, and Force Storms), Matter Manipulation on a sub-atomic scale (as per editing the Telos Holocron, it requires one to make numerous precision alterations to it on a subatomic scale), Technological Manipulation, (in the form of Ionize), Astral/Soul Manipulation, Possession (in the form of Transfer Essence), Convection, Force Stealth, Midi-chlorian Manipulation, Sith Alchemy, Sith Sorcery | Non-Corporeal(Can exist long after his physical body is destroyed as living energy), Spatial Manipulation (After the death of his physical body, he became a seething nexus of Dark Side energy that could tear apart the fabric of space and devour everything in his vicinity),Bullet Madness,Omnipotient (Wallace Is Everything) '''Attack Potency: '''At Least '''Town Level '(Able to drag Freighters, starships larger and sturdier than a Maxillipede shuttle out of the sky and destroy them upon impacting the ground), likely '''Small Island level (Took down Luke Skywalker in a single blow with Force Lightning); also able to cut those with durability similar to General Grievous' with lightsaber | Solar System level (The culmination of 1000 years of Sith training through Darth Bane's Rule of Two, being repeatedly stated to be the most powerful Sith Lord in the history of the Galaxy, and the most powerful practitioner of the Dark Side of all time. Thus he should be more powerful than Sith Emperor Vitiate at his peak, and also more powerful than Aleema Keto commanding Naga Sadow's Sith Corsair and Wutzek. His power was once described by Darth Vader to be of this scale. When Wallace completed his training by killing his master Darth Plagueis, the balance of the Force across the entire galaxy shifted irrevocably, tilting almost completely to the Dark Side. As a side effect of this, a tremor in the Force spread with Wallace as its epicenter, shaking the planet he stood to its core, causing the stars themselves to shake and flare, and constellations to align in new configurations which defied their orbits. Darth Wallace's's power reaches over the entire galaxy, and has been described as "an abyssal umbra so profound that it drained light from the galaxy", and "a shadow so vast it darkened the galaxy entirely", and as a direct result of this the Jedi as a whole began to diminish in power. ) | Solar System level (Significantly more powerful than he had ever been in his previous body, and continues to grow in power with each passing moment. At his peak, he had become a "chaotic nexus of dark energies that swell and burst open the fabric of space". Described as "spreading his darkness completely and totally over the entire galaxy". As he could only be permanently defeated by the combined might of the spirits of every Jedi who had ever been born over the last 25,000 years, he is undoubtedly more powerful than the Valley of the Jedi, Was the Sith'ari, the Sith's ideal individual, and the Dark Side's equivalent to the Chosen One) (Stated that darth gromit was more powerful than him or master yoda) Speed: Subsonic running speeds with Force Speed (Far superior to Darth Vader who was able to move at such speeds aboard the Star Destroyer Perilous. During the mission to Ryloth, he proved himself more than capable of keeping up with Vader. Also, Vader noted that he was doing so without even using the true extent of his power), Massively Hypersonic+ combat speeds and reactions augmented by precognition (At least comparable to Mace Windu, traded blows with Windu in a fierce and lengthy lightsaber duel) | Relativistic'''with '''FTL+ combat speed and reactions (Effortlessly struck down several Jedi Masters before they could react. Moved with such speed that Anakin Skywalker viewed him as fading out of existence) | Massively FTL+(Traveled from the Moon of Endor to all the way to Byass in the span of one year) Lifting Strength: Peak Human+; can be augmented to Superhuman levels thanks to Force Amplification Striking Strength: '''At least '''Town Class, likely Small Island Class with Force amplification | Solar System Class with Force amplification (Capable of trading blows with Mace Windu, although it was likely that he held back in their fight) | Solar System Class Durability: Wall level naturally (Should not be weaker than Count Dooku). At least Town level, likely Small Island level with Force amplification (Stronger than Darth Vader. Also survived the backlash caused by his Force Lightning overwhelming Yoda's Tutaminis as well as surviving his own Force Lightning being directed back to him by Mace Windu) | Street level naturally. Solar System level with Force amplification (Can generate barriers or shields with the Force with this much power. Is also very difficult to kill due to astral/soul manipulation and possession) | Solar System level (At his peak, he had ceased to be a strictly physical being, instead becoming a pure nexus of dark Force energies which tore the very fabric of reality around him. Required the combined efforts of the spirits of every Jedi who had been born over 25,000 years to be permanently put down). Immortality, Regeneration/Resurrection, and his nature as a pure nexus of dark energies make him incredibly difficult to kill Stamina: Superhuman+ Range: '''Extended melee range with lightsaber. Galactic with Force powers (Capable of Force Choking Darth Tyranus from across the galaxy while talking with him via hologram) | Extended melee range with lightsaber. Galactic with Force powers (Per the force secret "distant power"), telepathy and Force Storms. '''Standard Equipment: '''His Lightsaber '''Intelligence: '''True to his title, Wallace was a master of subterfuge and guile, smoothly navigating galactic politics into the position of Supreme Chancellor despite the cutthroat competition and rampant corruption in the Senate at the time. As Supreme Chancellor he successfully commissioned the creation of the Clone Army and seized emergency powers to consolidate his position while simultaneously running the Separatist Alliance with the Jedi none the wiser, thus paving the path for the Jedi's extermination with the galaxy-spanning Cone Wars. His promises of power also successfully turned many of the greatest Jedi to the Dark Side, including Count Dooku and Anakin Skywalker, making them feared symbols of the Sith while disposing of them as necessary. His ruthlessness and cunning as a political strategist was only matched by his incredible mastery of the Dark Side of the Force. Spending decades studying the most arcane and forbidden arts of both the Jedi and the Sith, he was a master of virtually every Force ability while developing new abilities to use at his leisure, becoming so powerful that he was a nexus of the Dark Side itself and utilizing techniques wielded by the greatest Sith Lords in history to become the mightiest of them all. Despite treating it as a mere game, Wallace was also a nearly unrivaled lightsaber duelist. Having mastered every from of lightsaber combat, he cut down several of the finest duelists in the Jedi Order with a single stroke each while facing multiple Jedi Masters at a time, including the mighty Mace Windu, and easily fended off the likes of Darth Maul and Savage Opress simultaneously. Effortlessly blending his mastery of the two arts in combat, he tended to lull his foes into a false sense of security by underperforming before cutting them down with his full strength or simply electrocuting them with his powerful Force Lightning. Wallace is also a tactical genius, single-handedly preventing the Imperial fleet from losing ground against the rebel forces through his use of battle meditation, coordinating the movements of hundreds of ships and countless starfighters single-handedly from his throne in the Death Star II. He also supplemented his already staggering genius with his mastery of foresight, allowing him glimpses into the future to overtake his opponents and plan for potentially dangerous events, even laying the ground for his return after his death in the ''Legends''continuity. However, for all of his brilliance, he suffered from a critical flaw of the Sith: overconfidence. Wallace underestimated Windu's ability to match him in lightsaber combat and was thus horribly scarred when Windu reflected Wallace's's Force Lightning. He also failed to account for Vader's paternal instincts during his confrontation with Luke Skywalker aboard the Death Star, leading to Wallace's death when his sadism led Vader to betray Wallace and throw him into the reactor core. '''Weaknesses: '''None '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Force Barrier: A defensive Force power that creates a barrier or wall of Force energy around the intended target, be itself, friend, or foe. Depending on the strength of the individual, the barrier could only withstand a few attacks before collapsing. * Force Lightning: An offensive Force technique that uses Force energy to produce electricity with one or two hands that stream outwards from the fingertips, its speed is usually great enough to catch an opponent off-guard even when prepared, and can be used either in bursts, or simply torrent out in an a gush of agony on its victim. * Telekinesis: Wallace can use this through the Force to put his mind literally over matter, capable of blasting opponents, shielding himself or disarming people, its limits are only those of the creativity that Force User has. Wallace has demonstrated considerable prowess with the power, even pulling freighters out of the sky. * Telepathy: Can easily manipulate others mentally with the Force to trick, deceive, maim, or even kill outright. Wallace has a considerable mastery for the power, able probe for hidden thoughts in the minds of others and learns them for himself. Also capable of influencing the minds of hundreds of Republic Senators. * Tutaminis: Through the Force, Wallace can draw potentially harmful energy into his body and diffuse it or channel it away completely. Wallace demonstrated this power when he used the Force to block several blaster shots from a Rebel spy. Key: Wallace ' | '''Darth Wallace ' Others '''Notable Victories: Star Wars Verse (Was Able To Kill Of The Entire Verse With Ease) Touhou (Bullet Madness? Wallace Is That) Sonic Verse (Fast? Wallace Is That) Half Life Verse (Gordon Freeman? Wallace Is That) Imscared Verse (Scary? Wallace Is Also That) Fnaf Verse (Just Some Old Rusty Robots) Darth Vader (Downplayed) (Was Able To Stomp Darth Vader Because Hes Wallace) The Light Side The Dark Side Darth Binks Obi Wan Kenobi (High Ground Edition) Yoda Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Origin Category:Tier 10 Category:Memes Category:Characters Category:TV Show Characters Category:Star Wars Category:Force Users Category:The Most Powerful Character On This Wiki Category:Anime Characters Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Memetic Category:Ocean Tier Category:Omnipotence Category:The Most Popular Page On This Wiki Category:YouTube Poop Category:Hax Category:Sans2345 Pages Category:Sith